Bittersweet Love
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: Were once drabbles based on T. Swift songs but are now just normal song drabbles. Still Zutara though! Fluff, heartbreak, and zutara love.
1. Coffee Shop Love

**I was going through all my stories and really didn't have any idea for any of them so came up with this little drabble! I didn't want to delete these one- shots either but this will no longer be a taylor swift based story, I will be doing other songs (I'll still take request) I also changed the name of the story to 'Bittersweet Love'**

**This one is the last Taylor Swift song I'll do. Unless I come up with a good idea for another song. But anyways I hope you like this little drabble i came up with! Enjoy!**

_**Song: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

><p><em>Coffee Shop Love<em>

I woke up groggily eyed, blinking away my sleepiness I sat up and yawned before stretching. I knew my hair was probably an eagle hawk's nest and my makeup was probably smudged. The sun's rays blared through my thin white curtains that I paid two dollars for at a thrift store. Today felt….different. I really don't know how to describe it.

'_Maybe it was that hunky firebender yesterday_?' a voice in my head says. I blushed at the thought of the barista. Yesterday, yesterday was something I never wanted to forget. I know it sounds cheesy and something I wouldn't normally think but it was amazing and refreshing. Complete nirvana.

I began to get ready for my day by throwing on a t-shirt, jean shorts, and heading to bathroom to brush my teeth and do my makeup.

As I exited the small bathroom, I hear a knock at my door. Knowing who it was I skipped to the door, my bare feet hitting the cheap wood floor, to open it revealing my two best friends. "Tell us all about it!" Suki exclaimed dragging me into the kitchen.

"Wow, you were right Suki, she does seem chipper today." Toph says with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and began to brew some coffee, leaning against the counter I chuckled "I guess I should start from the beginning then."

_24 Hours Earlier_

"Come on, come on, come on." I grumbled to myself as I walked to the local coffee shop. It was the only place that made my coffee right and at a speedy pace I may add. Today was a particulary bad day for me per say. I had a huge exam for a medical class in Uni today and I had to study, living in a small apartment wasn't cheap so I could barely afford the light bill let alone getting internet connection so I just come to this coffee shop to get school work done. Hopefully it wouldn't be busy.

Much to my delight this place wasn't busy at all. Glancing around I noticed a few familiar faces, some were sitting quietly enjoying their beverage, others having polite conversations, and I also noticed some Uni students as well. At least I wasn't the only one spending their Sunday afternoon studying.

Finding a spot by the large window, I set up my laptop, notebooks, some pens, and my medical book on the small table. With a sigh I organized my things neatly, adjusted my blue oversized sweater and got to work. If Toph were here, she would tease me for my OCDness. I decided to wait to buy my coffee, I would be here all day anyways.

I glanced at my book and remembered we had been studying the one subject I really didn't want to learn about. Cancer.

It hits me hard that I had to learn about the deadly disease that killed my mother. Yes, that's how my mother died. Breast Cancer to be exact. I was 8 years old when it happened. I won't go into a sob story of how I lost my mother at a young age, no I had to be strong. At least that's what I've told myself ever since she died, my brother and father need me, though my father had my gran gran to help him and Sokka was now engaged to my lifelong friend. I wasn't needed as much anymore, which was bittersweet because I wanted to feel needed but felt like I didn't have the whole world on my shoulders.

It feels like years since I've entered the coffee shop, my chocolate brown hair was now in a messy bun and my blue eyes were focused on the screen in front of me. So focused, I didn't notice someone take a seat in the chair in front on me.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" a deep raspy voice asks.

I glanced from my laptop ready to bluntly refuse but as I took notice of the person in front of me, my breath hitched. He wore the coffee shop's employee t-shirt, a maroon apron, which had a few pins attached. I couldn't tell what else he was wearing but it didn't as my eyes moved to my face. He looked very familiar but I couldn't think of where I've seen him but I couldn't help but think 'gorgeous' because he was. Pale face, shaggy midnight black hair, thin lips, and high cheekbones. Why this boy could put a model to shame. But his eyes, those were the best part.

Golden eyes met mine and I felt a blush rise in my face before I remembered the question he asked.

I giggled escaped my mouth and I quickly covered my mouth with my sweater covered hand. I've learned from experience that boys don't like it when you laugh at them when they hit on you. Some kind of ego thing and I didn't want to be rude to this attractive boy in front of me.

But I couldn't help that I let out a little laugh because the idea of a guy offering to buy a girl a coffee was bizarre. Maybe at bars or a club but a coffee shop?

Coherent words couldn't escape my mouth so this time his eyes studied me. My cheeks once again warmed up, why wasn't I telling this guy to get lost? Or at least go to the other side of the shop. His eyes held a look of wonder; almost a desire to get to know me better. I was a mess though due to me having to throw on a random sweater, shorts, and running a brush through my hair before high tailing out of my home to make it here. Slowly but ever slowly his eyes studied me, like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve. Who was he again?

I cleared my throat and his eyes met mine again "No thank you. Actually I was about to go get one myself." Quickly I pulled out four dollars in my hand hoping he would get the hint.

He shook his head "Not enough for a coffee, especially for your usual."

I rose an eyebrow, normally I would be freaked out because someone I don't know knew me so well. Well at least my coffee order. That was really impressive.

My shoulders slumped when I realized he was right, my coffee was usually over six dollars but only because I ask for extra caramel and I get it large. What? I like my coffee.

"You come in here every day for coffee, the same kind I may add. I usually sit in this spot doing some Uni assignments, kinda difficult to do it at home you know? Roommates can be real annoying at times." He paused a second and rose to his feet "I can get your coffee, it's no problem."

With that he left me sitting here with my mouth open trying to protest. What hell just happened?

A few minutes later he returned with two hot coffee cups in his hand. "Here." He says somewhat shyly. I take the beverage from his hand and took a sip. It was spot on. Now I was truly impressed. He noticed my pleased expression and gave me an award winning smile. This guy was quite charming.

"So what made you buy me a coffee?" I asked playing with my necklace that dangled below my neck. The small charm was smooth against my fingers.

He smiled and looked down at his coffee for a second before his eyes met mine "I'd finally found the perfect excuse to talk to you."

I tried to ignore the feeling of a blush rising on my face, I thank La for my tan skin which (hopefully) hid my red face. Nodding I pushed my laptop away and laid my elbows against the table, taking small sips of my drink. "Truth is, I knew you in high school. We had a few classes together too, you know Kat, you were the smartest girl in our science classes but you can't recognize someone from four years ago? I'm hurt." He teases by placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

My head tilts to the side in confusion of how he knew my name before all the memories came flooding back. That egocentric smirk, the charm, those golden eyes. It was Zuko Agni. I knew I knew him from somewhere.

He was the school's rich kid/bad boy of the school. He was despised by teachers and loved by the entire student body. I always wondered how he graduated since he usually skipped classes. His father was a big time lawyer who owned his own firm, the whole family was _loaded_.

Now that I recognize him, I see the years have been good to Zuko, he looked better than he did in High School. But my question was; why was he here?

"Zuko Agni." I say out loud, leaning back in my chair.

He smirked "You finally remember me Katara. I was getting worried there."

I blushed once again before shaking my head "So what do you want Agni?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His smirk fell and a blush fell on his cheeks "Like I said, I finally found an excuse to talk to you again. It's been a while."

My heart began to beat wildly, okay yes I used to have a mild crush on the guy. But so did every other girl in our school. That was a total of 1,295 girls of 3,000 students. So I was just a face in the crowd to Zuko Agni. Why did he want to talk to me? I didn't want to question it though. After all it's been four years and he still remembers me.

"Well. I guess I can take a break from studying, just for a little. What about you? Don't you have to work?" I asked with concern.

"Katara are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked with a teasing smile.

I shook my head "No, I didn't mea-"

He held a hand up "I'm joking Kat. My shift is over I'm a free man at least until tomorrow."

My lips twitched in a small smile that was trying to form on my face. He was still charming. Damn him.

"Alright." I say.

We spent the next few hours talking about random things, from Uni to our families. I never though Zuko Agni had so many problems but I guess that saying is true, don't judge a book by its cover.

"I used to have a crush on you, you know." He states as we glance out the window to watch the sunset.

"What?" I asked turning to face him, my face heating up.

Zuko chuckled "You're cute when you blush but yes, I had a crush on you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything" I blurt out before covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Are you saying you had a crush on me too?" His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but try to hide my own. His smile faded "I didn't want to be the boyfriend who makes his girlfriend's life hell because of all his baggage. My family was well you know, screwed up. I didn't want to drag you into all that drama, you were too sweet and innocent." He says.

I stared at him with my mouth agape, he didn't date me because he cared for me too much? I didn't know what to say, it was shocking to say the least. I never thought Zuko Agni, of all people, would be saying this to me.

"That was very considerate of you Zuko." I say nibbling on my lip "But what about after high school?"

He shrugged "I didn't know, I thought I'd never see you again but I discovered we were going to the same University but I never saw you either. I was close to giving up until after I got a job here and found out you were a regular. But I didn't think it was the right time to confess all of this to you, especially when you were dating Aang."

"And now is?" I couldn't help but ask, ignoring the Aang comment '_Katara sometimes you really need to keep your mouth shut_.' I think to myself.

Golden eyes met mine "What do you think?"

I bit my lip and looked down unsure of what to say. I didn't think any of this would happen in such a short time. My boring life was about to turn upside down if I say yes to him. Was I willing to give into this charming guy, who I haven't spoken to in years? I barely know him. But I'm going to take a chance. That's what I need to do. Take chances.

With new found courage and glance up at him and nod my head "Yes this was the right time."

A smiled formed on his face, I realized he never smiled in high school, at least not like that, it was usually a smirk or sarcastic grin but since he's sat in that chair, he's been smiling like that at me. He folded his hands in front of him on the table and leaned forward "Well Miss Katara, how would you like to get to know each other better then? I'm willing to find out everything there is to know about you, from your biggest dreams to your favorite color."

I blush "Yes Zuko, I would love to get to know each other better."

_24 Hours Later_

"And that's how I got a date." I say as I set down my coffee mug staring at the two wide eyed girls in front of me.

"Holy shi-." Toph starts

"You have a date with Zuko Agni." Suki ends.

I bit my lip, yes I had a date with my coffee shop barista. Glancing at the clock I noticed the time and began to panic, but now I have an exam to get to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh i wish this would happen to me at starbucks : Kat is a lucky girl to have a cutie of a Barista;)**_

_**Hope you guys like this one shot. I'll try to update it frequently, mostly when I don't have ideas for my other stories.**_

_**If you haven't read any of my other stories be sure to check them out and read Small Bump (completed and ATLA story), The Prince and The Avatar (LOK, still working on it) or Frozen Guardians (Frozen crossover, still working on it) and others that i can't think of at the moment!**_

_**Until next time readers!**_

_**Adios!** _


	2. Playground Love

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**So I decided to delete the first 5 drabbles of this story, mostly because they were horrible. I posted them when I first started writing so they weren't that good. But I will repost them again as soon as I edit or rewrite them. **_

**Song of this chapter: Into Your Arms by the Maine**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Kat, you're the only one I can trust to watch her<em>!"

Kataraa sighed and rubbed her forehead as she listened to her sister in law on the phone. She loved her sister in law dearly but hated when she waited last minute to ask her to babysit, it usually consist of her having to cancel all her plans because she could never say no to Suki. With money tight Suki and Sokka had to work extra just to pay the bills, they couldn't afford a babysitter since they had long hours and a daycare was out of the question, let's not forget Gran Gran is too old to babysit and Suki's parents don't want anything to do with little Koda. So of course Katara felt bad and always said yes.

This was one of those times she says yes.

With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose "Fine, when are you dropping him off?" she asked.

Suki let out a happy squeal "Thank you so much Katara, I would have been fired if you had said no. I'll be over in 20"

"Okay, see you then." Katara murmurs as she hangs up the phone.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly she tossed her phone on her couch and glanced around her tiny apartment. It wasn't much but it was enough for her, she just moved in so everything was messy. Thanks to her ex-boyfriend Nuka who threw all her belongings out of their house and leaving her on the street. She was forced to ask her brother if she could stay with him until she got back on her feet. That had to have been the worst break up she's ever had. 'Wrong' a voice says in her head. Then she remembered Zuko, that was the worst break up. They were together for 2 years until he left for college without a word to her and left her everything she gave to him which included pictures, some of her drawings, and anniversary gifts. Her heart began to beat quickly before she shook her head annoyed that happened years ago, she shouldn't be upset about it.

The 24 year old began to clean up her home trying to make it somewhat appropriate for a 3 year old. Sooner than she would like there was a knock on her front door.

Making her way to the door, she sighed and opened it to reveal her sister in law and nephew. "Auntie Kat!" he exclaimed and ran to her arms.

"Hello Koda!" she exclaimed and hugged the 3 year old tightly.

"Mommy says you're going to take care of me today?" he says as he hugs her neck. Katara chuckled, Koda was pretty smart for his age, she thinks it came from Suki because her brother was still the oaf he's always been.

"Okay, here's his bag. It has it sippy cup, an extra pair of clothing, snacks, and anything else he might need." Suki says giving her the small green back pack.

"Alright. Everything will be fine Suki, don't worry." Katara reassured.

The auburn haired girl ran a hand through her hair tiredly "Thank you Katara, it really appreciate it." Her phone began to beep and her eyes widened "Shoot, I really need to go." She says before kissing her sons head and hugging Katara again.

"Be nice to Aunt Kat, I'll be back later." With that her sister in law was gone.

Closing the door Katara turned to her nephew and put her hands on her hips "Well Koda, what do you want to do?"

The little boy put a hand to his chin before a smile graced his face "The park!" he exclaimed.

Katara smiled, with that face there was no way she could say no. "Okay, let me get dressed and then we can go. How does that sound buddy?"

"Yay!" his blue eyes shined happily that made Katara's heart swell. Oh how she loved this kid.

20 minutes later the pair were headed towards the park, Katara was wearing a navy blue summer dress that hugged her waist but flared out at her knees along with navy flats, her brown hair was let down (loose which hasn't been done in a while) and the side was pinned back with a silver pin that she found in her jewelry box.

Koda held her hand and chatted the whole way "And then mommy said Daddy was a dummy and locked him out of the room." He says continuing his story.

Katara giggled and swung their joined hand "Your daddy is silly huh?" she asked.

"The silliest daddy of them all!" he exclaimed "Look there's the park!"

The three year old begun to pull her towards the playground that was full of children running and playing, causing Katara to huff as she tried to keep up. "Koda calm down! The park isn't going anywhere." She teased.

When they reached the playground Katara grabbed Koda's should "Please stay where I can see you, I'll be sitting at that bench over there" she says pointing to the lone bench in front of the playground "Pinky promise you won't run off?"

Koda wrapped his pinkie with hers and gave her a serious look "I pwomise Auntie Kat. No running off."

"Good. Now go play." She says shoving him gently towards the playground and watched as he began to play with the other children.

True to her word Katara made her way to the black bench and made herself comfortable. A smile graced her face as she watched her nephew interact with the other kids. He was the spitting image of Sokka but cuter. He had the same wide blue eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair, it was a wonder why her brother named him after their father.

Crossing her legs she began to relax, this Saturday afternoon perfect, the sun was shining and a light breeze caused her hair to sway slightly.

"Katara?" a raspy voice asks.

Katara turned her head quickly only to regret who she saw. No, no, no! He wasn't supposed to be here, they weren't supposed to see each other again. Her heart began to race and she began to panic.

"Zuko." She breathed out.

He was holding a little girl's hand who looked a little like him. Of course he would be married, Zuko wasn't ugly at all, in fact these years have been good to him. His face looked a little older and he still had that shaggy hairstyle he always had.

"Mia, why don't you go and play?" He asks bending down to the little girl. Katara awkwardly placed her hands on her knees while looking away. Oh how she wished she could disappear.

"Okay!" the little girl, Mia, says and runs off to play.

Zuko clears his throat and sits next to her "So how have you been?" he asked.

Katara looked at him from the corner of her eye "I've been good."

This was so awkward. How was she supposed to make conversation with the guy who used to be her best friend and the one who broke her heart?

"You look good." He said turning his head to look at her. He wasn't lying either, she was so beautiful, he didn't know how he let her go.

She nodded her head "Thank you."

He cleared his throat once again "So which one is yours?" he asked.

Katara turned her head to look at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. Zuko nodded his head towards the playground. "Oh, that one." She says pointing to Koda.

Zuko's shoulders slumped slightly, of course she had a child already, someone as beautiful as her must have a husband.

"He's my nephew." She continued.

Zuko rose an eyebrow "Nephew?"

She nodded "Sokka's son. You remember him right?"

"Of course I have!" he says. How could he forget his best friend, granted they weren't as close as they used to when they were in high school but he still talked to him from time to time.

"Your daughter is beautiful." Katara says moving her gaze from him to the playground where Mia was playing.

Zuko shook his head rapidly "She's definetly not my daughter. That's Mai's daughter."

"Mai? She had a baby? I knew she was married but I didn't know about a daughter." Katara says.

"Yeah, I volunteered to care for her while Mai worked, her husband is out of town so I jumped in to help. She really needed it." He says.

"I did the same for Sokka." She says quietly.

"So what about you? In any relationships." He asked.

Katara wanted to disappear right then and there. There was no way she'd talk about her love life with her ex-boyfriend. Even if he is trying to be polite.

"Just got out of one actually." She began "We had a fight and broke up, the next day while I was work he threw all my things out in the yard."

Zuko shook his head "I'm sorry Katara."

"Don't worry about it, it's the not the first time a guy left things for me like that." Crap that one slipped. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

He sighed "Katara, about that day, I really am sorry."

Katara shook her head "I don't want your apology Zuko." She replies turning to face him, her eyes were narrowed "I just want an explanation. You just left me hanging there."

"I didn't want to hurt you Katara, believe me I was hurting too." He began.

"Yeah right." She scoffs causing him to scowl.

"Fine. You want to know why I did that?" he starts "It was because I loved you too much to hold you back. I didn't want to keep you in a long distance relationship, where you would be sad to see all of your friends on dates with their boyfriends but couldn't have yours because he moved all the way across the country. I wanted you to explore life and meet other people, even if it meant I had to lose you. I loved you too much." He explains angrily.

Katara crossed her arms "You're an idiot."

"What?"

She stood up from her seat "I didn't care about the fact all my friends were going to be with their significant other all the time. I didn't think you were holding me back. I was happy Zuko! I was happy you were going to the college of your dreams, I was happy we had something to look forward to after 4 years of college. I was excited for our future together, you know like the one we talked about? I didn't want anyone else but instead you pulled this idiotic stunt." She shook her head.

"Katara I-"

"Save it." She quickly replies "It was nice to see you again Zuko, maybe I'll see you around."

He sat on the bench and watched as she walked away to her nephew. A million of things ran through his mind, of course the biggest thing was the fact that he was an idiot for letting her go in the first place.

But there was one thing he knew. He would be damned if he would let her get away again.

"Come on Koda, let's go get some ice cream." Katara says as her nephew got off of the swings.

"Yay! Can I get a cone too?" he asked holding his hand out for her to take.

She giggled and grabbed his out stretched hand as they began to walk farther and farther away from the park "Anything you want sweetie"

"Katara!" Zuko's voice rang out through the air causing her to turn around to see him jogging towards her, Mia in his arms giggling.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked placing a hand on her hips.

"Please, just give me a chance. I know I screwed up big time and I'm sorry for ever letting you go. But I won't stop asking until you give me a chance again. I missed you like hell Katara. Please." He begs grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Zuko…" she trailed off biting her lip in thought.

"Just one chance." He asks.

Katara glanced down at her nephew "What do you think Koda?" she asks.

Koda looked up at Zuko and tapped his chin "Is he a dummy like Daddy?" he asked causing Katara to raise her eyebrow.

She looked at Zuko and smirked "The dumbest ever." She teased.

"Then he's perfect!" Koda exclaimed with a grin.

Katara chuckled "I guess so." She agrees smiling at Zuko who smiled back.

"So I heard something about ice cream?" he says looking at Mia who was grinning.

"Want to join us?" she asked.

"Of course I would." He says keeping his hold on her hand and setting Mia down who began to giggled and walk with Koda talking about their favorite flavor of ice cream.

"So you really think I'm dumb?" he asked as they walked hand and hand together.

She smirked and tapped his chin "The dumbest ever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't like this drabble as much as i thought I would but Oh well! <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	3. Infinite Love

**_Feeling cheesy and corny so heres a cheesy and corny Zutara fic :) _**

**_The song is : I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)- Sleeping At Last_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>But I would walk 500 miles<em>

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

"So are you really going to do this?" Sokka asked as he and his father sat face to face with Katara's boyfriend. They had approved of the man a few years ago after they started dating, they had waited a long time for this to happen. Though Hakoda was really happy about his little girl going to get married to someone, if anyone was going to marry his daughter it would be this young man.

Said young man had his head in his hands as they were propped on his legs. Of course asking for a woman's hand in marriage was indeed a stressful and pressurized situation but if he really loved Katara and from what they've seen, he does, then everything would work out perfectly.

"Of course I am! I've put it off long enough. I just can't put my words in a coherent sentence." The man said without looking up at his best friend.

Sokka chuckled and patted his back "I understand man but come on, be a man about it. No need to wallow up here. Get up." He ordered.

He sighed and sat up straight running a hand through his hair "Alright now what?" he asked.

Sokka sat back on the couch rubbing his stubbled chin "Tell us what you love about Katara, maybe you can incorporate it into the proposal."

The man gave a small goofy smile and stared at his hands "There are many things I love about her, it might take me a while to tell you." He looked up at his future in laws (if she says yes that is) with a look on longing and love.

"I love the way she's selfless. She would drop everything just to help someone in need, she puts others in front of her. I love her long brown hair, the way her ocean blue eyes light up when she smiles. And Agni, that smile, that smile makes my heart skip a beat every time, no matter how corny you think it is. I love the way she bites her lip when she is concentrating, I love how she could possibly deal with me for all these years. I love her simplicity, she doesn't need to dress extravagant, she's perfect the way she is. How she hates to cook but does it anyways. Her determination and stubbornness, though sometimes it pisses me off.

She could never be mean on purpose, she is loving and caring and everything I would want in a wife. Agni forbid if we would part ways I would follow her to the ends of the earth. I could walk 500 miles then walk another 500 just to get to her. She is my whole world, the love of my life, my infinity. I don't think I ever stop thinking about her, she is always on my mind and I don't mind at all." He let out a chuckle "I would never part from her. She is the reason why I keep on living, her love keeps me going even when things suck. She is." He paused for a second "She is my everything."

Sokka and Hakoda sat speechless, not knowing what to say, it was obvious this young man was ready to take on the role of a husband. "Well, I think you're ready." Sokka says coughing into his fist.

"Go on boy and find her. No need to waste more time." Hakoda urged.

"I don't think that's nessessary."

All three men turned to see the subject of the conversation standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Katara!" her boyfriend says getting off the couch and approaching his love.

She gave his a small smile and put her hand to his cheek in a comforting way. He leaned his head into her hand, his eyes closing briefly before they opened in panic. "How much did you hear?"

Hakoda and Sokka took it as their queue to leave the room and give the two love birds some privacy.

"I heard it all. I love you so much." She replied, happy tears falling down his face.

"I guess I won't have to repeat myself again then." He says cracking a side smile.

Katara let out a tear filled laugh but stopped as he got down on one knee and held out an open velvet box to reveal the silver princess diamond cut ring. Her mouth opened in shock as the well known hand went to her mouth in the classic female response to a proposal.

"Katara, my love, my all, my everything, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? I promise to be the husband you've always dreamed of, though I will not promise things won't be rocky at times, I will do everything in my power to keep me happy. Will you marry me?" he says with the small burst of confidence he dug up from his insides.

She slowly nodded her head before nodding it fast "Yes. Yes. Yes! I will marry you!" she answered with a laugh.

He let out a laugh at well and caught her in his arms and brought her lips to his as she bounded to him and spun them around. They pulled apart briefly for him to put the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Katara."

"I love just as much Zuko." She replied hugging him close to her.

Sokka and Hakoda emerged from the other room and embraced their family member. Katara smiled brightly at her father as they hugged.

Sokka walked up to his best friend and slapped his back "Welcome to the family Zuko."

_I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay for corny Zutara! So sad there hasn't been many fics being updated with Zutara :'( I miss it<strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot!**_

_**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING MY FROZEN FIC I WILL BE UPDATING LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! **_

_**Until Next Time Readers! **_


End file.
